Tienes un Lugar
by pkhinata
Summary: Lo bueno puede parecer malo, lo malo siempre es malo, pero que pasa cuando no sabes que es bueno y que es malo, el amor puede mas solo o la amistad tendra que ayudar


**NOTA:** Hola este OneShot obvio es Naruhina esta basado en una canción que me encanta y que spero que a muchas lindas niñas se las llegue a dedicar algún día su príncipe azul, disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios recuerden que es lo que me hace escribir un poquito más a prisa. Por cierto gracias por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo a aquellos que leen estos finc´s.

_**TU TIENES UN LUGAR**_

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que jamás me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ella para mi, toda la vida pensé que aquello que sentía por Sakura era lo único valioso que e tenido desde la muerte de mis padres algo único y sincero, algo MÍO; claro sin dejar de lado a ese pervertido y a la vieja que jamás me han dejado solo, pero ella, ella me demostró que he estado equivocado todo este tiempo, su timidez, su calidez, incluso su desprecio me han dado más de lo que creí que tendría en mi pésima existencia, ahora no se que hacer para recuperar aquello que siempre fue mío pero que jamás note que hago para demostrarle le no es verdad lo que ella cree, que no la utilice por desprecio o por venganza y que si la deje fue más por su bien que por mi estupidez, que hago ahora que hago…

Hinata espera por favor déjame explicarte, en verdad las cosas no son como crees

A no? entonces como son, explícame, dime tu verdad Naruto

Lo que dijo el idiota de Kiba es mentira, mira no es el lugar lo se, pero por favor dame tiempo de poder demostrarte y explicarte las cosas

No Naruto, esto se acabo te di todo de mi un tiempo, deje que todo lo que era parte de mi desapareciera para poder darte lo que te merecías y ve simplemente me traicionaste.

Nena por favor vamos a otro lugar, si tu padre o tu primo salen me van a matar

Y eso que, a ti no te importo matarme a mi de esa manera tan directa, cruel pero sobre todo lenta, crees que a mi me afectaría que a ti te pasara algo

Yo se que sí!!

Aparte de todo arrogante y pedante, eres de lo peor, no quiero volverte a verte, lárgate de mi casa y de MI VIDA

…Fue lo que más me dolió, me corrió de su vida, y se que el único culpable soy yo pero si ese idiota de Kiba no hubiera abierto su estúpida boca para ladrar nada de esto hubiera pasado, se que el siempre la había querido, que jamás me perdono el que estuviera con ella, pero el tampoco sabia como eran en realidad las cosas, no tenia derecho a meterse en esto…

Naruto abre la puerta, llevo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo es urgente que aparezcas en la oficina caray abre

Déjame en paz theme no quiero saber nada

Baka la junta directiva se reunirá en unas horas, saber que buscan quitarte la presidencia a como de lugar si no te presentas les darás motivo

No me importa que hagan lo que quieran

Y vas a dejar que el sueño de tu padre se vea destruido por ellos

Sasuke no te metas con mi padre

Idiota entonces abre la estúpida puerta o la tiro

Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas, ya esta abierta ahora que

Metete a bañar y arréglate que nos vamos para Konoha

No, no pienso salir de aquí, ya no tiene sentido nada, tú lo sabes

Naruto, se que Hinata cambio tu vida, se que fue ella la que te animo a que regresaras a la empresa de tu padre, se que ella te volvió a hacer sonreír, pero ya paso, tu cometiste errores acepta las consecuencias

Nada me importa sin ella, acaso no lo entiendes

No, ella no lo es todo y lo sabes

Claro que lo es todo, es MI VIDA Sasuke, es MI VIDA

Naruto no puedes llorar todo el tiempo por ella, llevas mucho así

Que carajos arias tú si fuera Sakura la que te dejara….

………………

A!!!!, ahora si te quedas callado

No es lo mismo

No jamás es lo mismo

Naruto por favor deja de hacerte el digno es necesario que reacciones

No, no y no

Haces berrinche peor que un niño chiquito baka

Más te vale que en menos de 20 min. estés listo o en verdad estarás en problemas

Hinata

Ya dije Naruto te veo en la oficina

Hai!!!

Gracias, ya no podía con ese idiota

Esto no lo hago por ustedes que te quede claro

Hinata yo…

Tú eres igual que él, un egoísta pedante y estúpido, no se como te soporta Sakura,, ojala en verdad la valores.

Las cosas se complican cada vez más y no se como solucionarlo, claro que para nadie es lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no duela de la misma forma para todos aquellos que en verdad aman y se que a pesar de todo ella me ama si no, no le hubiera dolido lo que paso y no me hubiera reclamado las cosas, pero a pesar de que eso me da a entender que en verdad me ama, no me da gusto de que haya pasado, yo no quería hacerla sufrir yo no quería dañarla, a ella no; ha sido la única que me a dado algo verdadero puro y REAL, me duele tanto lo que esta pasando, pero accedió a verme, fue a verme, puede que algo se pueda solucionar, si tan solo ese día hubiera hecho caso, estos recuerdos no me estarían atormentando…

Anda vamos a quedarnos, vemos una película no quiero salir

Pero tengo ganas de salir hace mucho que no presumo a esta hermosa novia que tengo

Jaja no exageres

En verdad nena eres hermosa

Te amo

Y yo a ti, y como se que me adoras me vas a complacer verdad

Mmmm esta bien pero solo un ratito pequeñito ok

Ok, vamos a comer y regresamos

Prometido?

Prometido!!!!!

Ok pero a donde me vas a invitar?

Te parece si vamos al restaurante de Chouji, hace mucho que no lo vemos

Si eso seria genial y a lo mejor nos encontramos con Shikamaru, siempre andan juntos

Si, vez como es buena idea salir

Jaja siempre te sales con la tuya

Nada mas contigo amor

Mmmm eso no es cierto

Claro que si, pero bueno lista, vámonos

Si vámonos

Todo estaba bien en el restaurante, efectivamente nos encontramos con que estaba allí Shikamaru, pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Temari y sus adorados cuñados, con Gaara estuvimos platicando de negocios, en verdad mi princesa es buena para eso, a ayudado mucho a la empresa de mi padre y jamás pude entender el por que lo hizo, si tenia la responsabilidad de los negocios de su padre, se que él jamás le ha dado la oportunidad de conocerla más fondo, pero al dejarle todo a Neji me sorprendió, Hinata es su hija debió de haber confiado más en ella, estábamos tan bien que se fue el tiempo sin darnos cuenta, el restaurante cerro como acostumbraba, pero ser amigos del dueño nos favoreció mucho, pero nada es perfecto nunca y tuvo que haber algo que lo arruino…

Con que una reunión y a mi nadie me informo

Kiba que sorpresa, pensé que regresabas de los Ángeles hasta dentro de 2 meses

Pues ya ves se adelantaron las cosas

Mmmm que bien, pero terminaste lo que debías de terminar

No soy alcohólico si Chouji, mis padres me internaron a lo tonto

Osea que te escapaste, eres un problemático Kiba

Shikamaru tu cállate que jamás has sabido nada

Mmmm

Pero mira nada mas que linda sorpresa, hasta tu estas aquí, veo que me olvidaste pronto

Ella no tenia que olvidarte jamás fuiste nada

A no? Entonces por que no le preguntas quien la consolaba cada vez que la ignorabas o la cambiabas por Sakura e Naruto

Mira Kiba estas muy tomado, mejor después hablamos

Claro que no estoy tomado, y por que no ahora estamos todos reunidos, que mejor que haya testigos de todo esto

Kiba por favor vete a descansar mañana hablamos

Mmm parece que has cambiado en poco tiempo e Hinata

Solo lo suficiente como para ser capaz de decirte que estas mal que te vayas

Que a caso no quieres escuchar la razón por la que Naruto esta contigo

Kiba cállate ya no sabes lo que dices

Claro que se lo que digo, o a que le tienes miedo Naruto?

A nada Kiba, solo quiero que no te arrepientas después de lo que hagas ahora, mejor vete y cuando estés en tus 5 sentidos hablamos

Estoy en mis 5 sentido idiota, por eso se lo que digo, y por esto me atrevo a decirte que me robaste a la mujer que amaba todo por tu estúpido miedo a la soledad, Sakura te rechazo por que eras un donnadie, un perdedor, algo patético e insoportable, y te fuiste a consolar con ella solo por que Shino te dijo lo que ella sentía por ti, no lo puedes negar solo la has ocupado para tu estúpido beneficio

Kiba cállate

No es la verdad y todos en esta mesa lo saben, estabas ebrio llorando el desprecio de Sakura en este mismo restaurante, y él te lo conto todo, y saber que ella te amaba desde que éramos niños inflo tu ego, solo por olvidar a Sakura le mentiste y lo sabes

Kiba ya vámonos ven te acompaño a tu casa

No me toques si Go… Shikamaru deja es la verdad es un Go….

Naruto no déjalo

Naruto detente

Gaara pero él…

Shikamaru vamos te ayudo a llevarlo a su casa

Gracias

Kankuro lleva a Temari a la casa nos vemos allá

Ok

Nena nosotros también vamos, Chouji, perdón pasa a la oficina para que se te pague por los daños.

Jaja no te preocupes Naruto el seguro paga, pero se todos modos pasare a saludar

Jaja seguro eso seria mil veces mejor

Nos vamos amor?

Si nena vámonos, nos vemos chicos Temari cuídate

Igual muchacho con cuidado

El camino se empezó a hacer pesado, ella estaba callada, solo viendo a la nada, no sabia que pasaba, tenia miedo de regarla mas de lo que ya estaba, no sabia que decirle, pero tal vez si hubiera reaccionado diferente, ella seguiría siendo mía…

Es cierto verdad Naruto

Ja tenia mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre

Contéstame

Contestarte que?

Es cierto lo que dijo Kiba, solo me utilizas

Por favor Hinata le vas a creer a un borracho!!!!

Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

Ay no es cierto!!! Le creíste

Siempre me resulto extraño que de la noche a la mañana te fijaras en mi después de ser casi invisible en tu existencia

Eso no es cierto Hinata

Si, jamás supe por que me buscaste para el baile de graduación, y después de dejarme hay sola, meses después llegaste a pedir perdón

Hinata eso es pasado y te lo dije en su momento sucedió algo que nunca pensé que pasaría

Ese día Sakura se salió contigo de la fiesta, lo recuerdo perfecto

Hinata que estas insinuando

Te fuiste con ella

CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!

Y extrañamente cuando se anuncia el compromiso del ultimo de los Uchiha apareces en mi puerta pidiendo una oportunidad

Hinata de eso hace años y ahora por las palabras de un borracho me lo restriegas en la cara

Se enojo, fue la primera vez que la e visto roja de coraje y no de pena, me grito, cosa que nunca creí que pasara, pues aguanto todas y cada una de mis idioteces pero creo que no aguanto mis mentiras, mi cinismo y mi estúpida ironía…

Eres un vil mentiroso, todo lo que dijo Kiba es verdad

No

Claro que lo es

Claro que no y si le vas a creer mas a él que a mí es tu problema

El jamás me mentiría

¿Y yo si?

Todo este tiempo lo has hecho

Hinata eso no es cierto

Ahora entiendo todas esas cosas raras

A que t refieres?

Las llamadas nocturnas, los nervios infundados cada vez que los encontraba solos, el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas con ella

Hinata por Dios no digas estupideces

Estupideces, ahora me dices que soy estúpida

Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua!!!!!!

Me estas diciendo exagerada

Si

Ok

A donde vas Hinata

Me largo, no pretendo estar un minuto mas con quien me ha engañado durante 2 años

Yo no te he engañado, pero si no me crees creo que es lo mejor

Perfecto, mañana mando por mis cosas

Como quieras me da igual

Hasta nunca Naruto Uzumaki

Mmm………………………………… adiós princesa

Y después de casi medio año la volví a ver, fue a mi casa, y la veré en la reunión, tal vez pueda hablar con ella de lo que en verdad paso, tal vez pueda creerme esta vez que en verdad la amo que siempre la ame, que _**tiene un lugar en mi vida**_, o mejor dicho que ella es mi vida…

Señores por favor cálmense el Lic. Uzumaki no tardara en llegar

Esto es una burla, ahora entienden por que debemos de destituirlo

Si es un irresponsable hace mese que no se para por la empresa

Buenas tardes disculpen la demos pero el transito esta insoportable

Srta. Hinata gracias por atender a nuestros directivos

No es nada Licenciado

Ok entonces ya que estamos aquí, prosigamos con lo que nos interesa a todos, Hinata nos preparas la presentación por favor ….. listo……

Ok empecemos…

Todo salió bien, con la presentación que preparo Hinata y los pocos detalles que Sasuke me dio en el camino a la oficina todo salió bien, ahora solo me faltaba enfrentar al peor de todos mis retos ella…

Hinata podemos hablar

No, ya termine con lo que tenia que hacer aquí, así que me voy

Princesa por favor será un momento

No Naruto, y deja de llamarme así me molesta

Esta bien Hinata pero por favor dame 10 min.

Te di 4 años de mi vida y ve como termino todo no quiero soportarte ni 10 min mas

Por favor las cosas no son como dijo Kiba aquella noche TE LO JURO!!!

No me importa Naruto, lo pasado, pasado y a hay se quedara

Hinata por favor

Adiós Uzumaki

No lo soporte no más, su desprecio me destruía cada vez mas, sus palabra retumbaban en mi cabeza sin cesar, en verdad le había hecho mucho daño y estaba pagando el precio de haber herirla como lo hice, la única manera de que disminuyera esa pena era bebiendo y sabia donde lo podía hacer no tan solo como estaba y me sentía…

_**I fell in love Todo lo que se**_

_**es que voy tras de tu cuerpo**_

_**Y adonde voy siempre me he quedado**_

_**a verte desde lejos**_

_**Quiero vibrarte, quiero sentirte,**_

_**quiero escaparme, voy tras de ti**_

_**como fue que cambiaste la vida**_

_**de este pobre loco que poco te olvida**_

_**y va en busca de tu amor**_

_**Tu tienes un lugar en mi corazon**_

_**te juro te conviene quedarte amor**_

_**yo respondo por tenerte**_

_**el amor que siento es diferente**_

_**tu tienes un lugar en mi corazon**_

_**hecho a tu medida exclusivo de tu amor**_

_**si te marchas, me destrozas**_

_**siempre has dado luz a lo que tocas**_

_**El sol se va muriendo**_

_**a cada paso que tu das**_

_**te juro baby que mi amor no puede mas**_

Que buena canción es para mi princesa verdad Chouji, Chouji…

Naruto por favor ya cálmate, ha sido mucho por hoy

Tu nunca me regañar Chouji por que hoy si

Por que hoy te estas excediendo

Pero es que la vi y me volvió a despreciar, sabes como duele eso, no puedo olvidar sus palabras, se tatuaron en el alma

Se que es duro, pero por que no hablaste con ella desde el principio te hubiera ahorrado todo esto

Por que es un necio, tonto…

… y problemático

Jajaja si eso también

E idiota que no se les olvide por favor

Muchachos que hacen aquí

Rescatándote baka que mas

Pero quien les dijo que estaba aquí

No es difícil adivinar,

Si, si no estas en tu casa estas aquí

Ja tan obvio soy

Mas que obvio diría yo

Naruto tienes que parar con esto te estas dañando mucho

Pero Sakura no lo puedo evitar la amo y no me deja decírselo

Yo soy culpable de que esto este pasando

Sakura claro que no, fue ese idiota de Kiba

No Naruto fuiste tú

Ino a que te refieres?

Tu no le dijiste la verdad a Hinata, todos sabíamos que estabas enamorado de Sakura

Jajaja

De que se ríen ustedes dos

De que Naruto jamás estuvo enamorado de mí

Y que todo eso lo invento Sakura para darle celos a Sasuke

Mmmm

Cosa que conseguí después de que el rumor de que nos escabullimos en la graduación llego a tus oídos amor, me pediste que fuera tu novia…

Y unos cuantos meses después se casaron

Si así es

Pero yo estaba hay el día que estabas llorando el "desprecio de Sakura"

Jaja recuerdas que también estaba el theme este del demonio

Es cierto!!!!

Entonces…

Todo fue actuado para que Sakura estuviera con Sasuke

No puede ser todos creimos que….

Naruto a sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida, nos conocimos desde muy pequeños y el me cuido cuando lo necesite, siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora esta mas que mal por mi culpa…

Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, la razón la tienen ellos, si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad a Hinata desde el principio…

Yo te hubiera amado más de lo que te amaba en esos momentos…

Hinata!!!!!!!!!

Pero…

Calla y ahora déjame a mi pedirte perdón…

Pero quien…, como…?

Yo la traje

Tú y como te enteraste que…

Yo le hable a Tenten y le pedí ayuda

Sakura pero…

Te dije que era mi culpa, lo quería solucionar, ese día te saque casi a rastras de la graduación, estaba enoja por que vi a Sasuke con Karin en el baile y sabia que el dejarla a ella sola por irte conmigo iba a ser muy dramático y sospechoso, pues habías confesado lo que sentías por ella a todos los muchacho, así que los rumores correrían rápido; así que por eso también te debo una disculpa a ti Hinata, te lastime mucho y no merezco a este niño tan lindo como amigo, pero tú te lo mereces y en exceso…

Pero Neji tu me odias, siempre hubo rivalidad entre nosotros…

Si pero no soportaba ver a mi prima llorar por ti, y oír lo que me explico Tenten me hizo darme cuenta de que vales mucho la pena, de que me equivoque contigo al pensar mal sin razón alguna

Primo gracias…

Hinata e estado aquí para cuidarte y siempre lo hare, pero creo que el te puede dar mas que yo

Te quiero primo

Y yo a ti prima

Le explique con mas calma y detalle a esta niña hermosa lo que en verdad paso en aquellos años, que desde antes de que Shino me dijera lo que ella sentía por mi yo ya sentía algo por ella, que Kiba jamás se entero de eso, por que sus "parrandas" lo alejaron mucho de nosotros, pero que jamás pensé que fuera necesario decirle todo con detalle, por que el demostrarle cuanto la amaba cada día era mas que suficiente, y le dije que por su berrinche jamás se entero que esa reunión no era casualidad, si no algo preparado para por fin después de 4 años juntos le pidiera que se casara conmigo…

Si y tuve que esperar medio año más para escucharlo, todo por mi necedad y miedos…

Jaja pero fue tu culpa princesa, no mía

Si lo se, pero mañana, por fin mañana serás mío para toda la vida

Noooooooooooo

Mmmmmmmmmmm

Jajaja

Naruto………

TE AMO MI VIDA

Y yo a ti amor yo a ti y con toda el alma

_**FIN**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la canción es tu tienes un lugar de kalimba, ojala les guste,,, regálenme un review son gratis jijiji mil gracias por su tiempo espero en verdad les haya gustado se acepta de todo no duden en opinar


End file.
